The present embodiments relate to induced wave ultrasound imaging. In particular, ultrasound shear wave and/or acoustic radiation force imaging may be improved.
Acoustic radiation force imaging (ARFI) generates a longitudinal wave in tissue with acoustic energy. Characteristics of the wave propagation indicate tissue characteristics, such as elasticity. Similarly, shear wave velocity information may be useful for diagnosis. Rather than a longitudinal wave, the shear wave generated by acoustic energy is monitored. Shear wave information may indicate tissue characteristics in addition to acoustic impedance (e.g., B-mode) and Doppler (e.g., flow mode) imaging. However, acoustic wave induced imaging is hampered by limitations on transducer and tissue heating, causing down-time during imaging. These acoustic wave induced imaging techniques may provide less information than is available due to configuration limitations.